Orochimaru baby daddy?
by envy plague
Summary: Orochimaru has fallen for a girl but doesnt tell anyone that they are together. the girl is sic kand tired of not be able to be known as Orochimaru's women and decides to make it known that she wants men to know... how does she do it?


Chapter one

I looked around the forest i could have sworn i heard some one near.  
I glared, my two swords in each hand, i looked around me when i then saw a pale hot guy with long black hair that hid half of his face but the odd thing about him was his eyes. They looked just like yellow golden snake eyes. I froze as i then said

"Who are you?"

The guy then says still looking at me

"Im Orochimaru, ive been watching you from afar since you burned down your own village."

I glared at him as i said

"Why have you been following me? What do you want from me?"

Orochimaru got closer to me as i noticed another guy with grey hair and glasses stand a bit far off. Orochimaru then said

"You my dear have an amazing power and i want you to join me."

"I dont go good with orders"

"What if i say that we would treat you like a normal girl... your very gorgeous for any man to call you a beast like your idotic village. Kabuto and I would treat you better then anyone exspecialy better then your father."

I looked at Orochimaru and said

"If you can control me, I'll join... lets see if you can now."

i laughed to myself, no one could pin me down or get me under their control. Orochimaru grinned evilly and said

"Let's play then..."

Orochimaru licked his lips again as i flipped my hair out of my face letting my greyish white eyes see much better. i grinned and said

"I hope you won't get hurt then."

i ran towards him as a snake came out of his mouth and in the snakes mouth was a sword. My eyes widen, i've never seen that before. i dodged it by climbing quickly up into a tree. I looked down at Orochimaru and said

"Your going to have to do much more then that."

Then Kabuto says

"Lord Orochimaru, why are we wasting time when we can get someone not so... immature?"

Orochimaru looks at Kabuto and says

"Kabuto, she likes challenges and i want to have some fun for a while."

Orochimaru then attacks my from then on, he was very good a bit to good. He had me pinned to a tree as i tried getting free but the snakes were to tight holding me onto the tree. Orochimaru came up real close to me licking my face and says

"Now, i have you under my control, you are a great fighter. Orochimaru put both hands on the tree next to my head as he leaned in closer and said

"Now, Saya, will you join?"

i breathed hard as the wind blew making my hair sway in the wind. i sighed and said

"Yes, you have all control over me... no one else though."

Orochimaru grinned evilly and said

"I like that answer."

The snakes around me disappeared as i was about to touch his face but pulled back when i heard Kabuto yell

"Lord Orochimaru, have you won?"

i looked away at Kabuto and Orochimaru then says

"Yes, now we go home.

Home, i havent been to a place called home for a long time every since my mother was alive. When my mother died 3 years ago my father always hated me and told me that i was the reason my mother died, that i was a big disgrace to the family that it made my mother have a weak heart. I looked at Orochimaru and saw that he was looking at me. i looked away, at my old village men never even glanced in my direction ever since my father abandoned me for his other family.

I tried to fit in i really did, but the village would except me because of the rumors my father had told everyone. They adventually became real like me being a killer and I could steal peoples powers, stregthn and life. I didnt have that yet when he had told people, but the rumor made me become that rumor a cold hearted killer. We walked up to a big house as Orochimaru then says to Kabuto

"Show Saya her room, and then bring her to my office."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

I could tell Kabuto was definatly whipped by Orochimaru. Kabuto led the way and stopped infront of a room just before the end of the hall where huge doubles where with snakes ingraved into the door. Kabuto then says

"This is your room and that there is Lord Orochimaru's room, you shall never go in there. Plus, don't even think you have a chance with him, he never has a lover."

i nodded and said

"Never planned to"

Kabuto then took me to another double doors but this time it was just plain ones. Kabuto knocked and i heard Orochimaru yelled

"Send her in Kabuto."

I walked in and saw Orochimaru, shirtless sitting in an office chair. his body was perfect even though it was paler then snow. I bite my lip and thought how was i suppose to not fall in love with him, when he is in almost nothing. I swallowed hard as Orochimaru then says

"My dear, come closer... i wont bite."

I got closer to infront of his desk, he frowns and says

"I mean next to me."

"I'm afraid i cant do that, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru glared down at me and said in a hiss

"Come here now saya!"

i quickly go over and said

"Forgive me Oro..."

Orochimaru stood up, he was definatly taller then me, i looked up at him as he then rips my shirt. I gasp and tried to cover myself, but Orochimaru grabbed my arms and pins me to the wall. i was breathing hard, he was definatly making this harder for me to not fall for him. Then Orochimaru says

"Did Kabuto say 'that you shouldn't try to fall for me?'"

i nodded my head as orochimaru says

"Don't listen to that he's just jealous"

Orochimaru lets my hands down but kept his hands on the wall leaning over me. I couldnt help myself but touch his chest, it was like it was calling to me to touch his skin. My fingers lingered downward ending at the edge of his pants. then orochimaru stops me and says

"Not now..."

It's been 10 mounths since i first came and orochimaru and i have had a secret relationship but nothing more then make out seasions because Kabuto was always near. I was now getting tired of not being able to do more things that i wanted. I walked into Orochimaru's office and leaned against the door. Orochimaru smiles and says

"What brings you in here, saya?

i crossed my arms and said

"I dont think i can do this any more Orochimaru... i want to be known as your girl, im getting sick of not being able to kick girls asses when they touch what is mine."

"Saya, you know it could put you in alot of danger being mine."

"Do you love me Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru stands and says

"You know i do..."

"Then you would tell people that we are together."

"i can't do..."

i growled and said

"If you cant do a simple task like that then i dont think we can work out Orochimaru... i want to do so much more with you but its hard when you cant even tell Kabuto about us so we have to hid our damn emotions for each other."

"It's not as easy as you say it is Saya."

"Why isn't it?"

Orochimaru hisses and says

"I cant deal with this right now, Saya. I have a meeting in 2 minutes."

i rolled my eyes and said

"when you do have time for me let me know, orochimaru... i dont expect it anytime soon."

i walked out running into Kabuto and i saw 3 other men, powerful men. One of them with many peircings said

"Leaving so soon? Why not stay, it would be a delight for you to stay."

The other men agreed as Orochimaru said

"She has something to do, im sorry."

i glanced at Orochimaru and said looking back

"I think i can stay for a little longer if that is what you guys wish."

They all said yes as i walked back in. Orochimaru pulled me a away and hissed quietly

"What the hell do you think your doing, Saya?"

"Why do you care? These guys actually want me here."

"And you don't think i do?"

"No, i know you don't want me to."

I pulled my arm away from his touch and sat in between the peircing guy and an angery looking guy. I kicked my feet up one the table and saw all the men glance at me and stared for a couple minutes. then Orochimaru sat at the far end of the table and said

"I hope everyone is comfortable, Pein how is the Akatsuki hide out so far."

the guy with the peircing was staring at my legs as i pulled my short skirt down a little. I could see Orochimaru was getting furious. He then yelled

"Pein!"

The guy with the peircings looked away and said

"Yes, orochimaru, what was your question?"

I saw Orochimaru's nose twitch a bit as he hissed

"How is the hide out?"

"Oh, its good no one has located it yet, but im afraid that Tobi will make us noticed."

Pein looks back at me and was about to touch me. My eyes widen as i quickly moved my legs and Orochimaru yells out

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!"

Everyone looked at him as i was now in shock. Then Orochimaru says

"Saya, out now, i will not have this nonsense anymore."

I stood up and said

"Thank you pein, for helping me prove something to Orochimaru."

i Walked out grinning evilly and thought

'That should show him that he shouldn't keep me a secret.'

I walked down to the hot springs to wash off. i stripped down and got in, i sighed feeling the warmth around my body. It had to be at least an hour now, i then heard a voice clear as i saw Orochimaru. I looked back down and said

"I know your mad..."

"No, Saya, im furious!"

I looked away and said

"Can i get dressed first, before you lecture me?"

"Make it quick."

Orochimaru just stood there as i then say

"Aren't you going to look away?"

"No"

i looked down and said

"Fine then"

I got out and quickly got dressed, i quickly glance at Orochimaru and he was staring and licking his lips. I get my top on and walked close to Orochimaru and said

"Ok, im ready for your lecture."

"What the hell were you thinking Saya. You put yourself out there for guys to look with there lustful eyes and almost touched you."

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if they knew i was yours. Oh wait you dont want anyone to know about us so i acted like we had nothing going on."

"Well know the leaders know about us and soon will everyone else."

"Well im so sorry that i messed up your chances to go with Karin. Maybe you should just go there she should make you happier then i have."

Orochimaru grabs me and slams me into the rock wall and yelled

"I dont want her Saya! I just dont want my love getting hurt!"

i stared at him and said

"im strong orochimaru, you are strong so that no one can harm me."

Orochimaru looked away as i said

"Would you rather a guy in town think that i was available and touch me with out me putting myself out there or for him to know that i am orochimaru's women and if he dares touch me you'd kill him. Which one do you prefer orochimaru?"

"This isnt fair Saya you just give out examples to change my mind."

"Am i Orochimaru? Or am i just wanting men to know i am taken by a powerful strong man like you?"

Orochimaru hisses and says

"Fine..."

Orochimaru slams me into the stone wall and rips my favorite shirt right down the middle. My breath became uneven as I ripped his shirt myself getting excited with this. Orochimaru hasnt been so agressive with me in so long I wanted more and more of him. I grabbed Orochimaru's face and kissed him aggressively as i muttered out when i pulled back for a breath of air

"You have no clue how much i wanted this to happen."

2 months later

I sheepishly woke up looking at the clock in mine and Orochimaru's room seeing it was only five a.m. i frowned thing 'why did i wake so early?' My eyes widen as i felt it come up so fast as i then rushed to the bathroom


End file.
